Les mains de Draco
by Agathe Laplante
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry n'est pas heureux. Il ressent un grand vide qu'il n'arrive pas à combler jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son meilleur ennemi et surtout ses mains.


**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR (sauf Archibald et Justin !) et je ne fais aucun profit en écrivant cette histoire.

**Béta **: Tania Sama qui est adorable et a corrigé cette histoire en trois jours. J'en profite pour la remercier.

**Rating **: M

**Couple **: Harry/Draco

Résumé : Après la guerre, Harry n'est pas heureux. Il ressent un grand vide qu'il n'arrive pas à combler jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son meilleur ennemi et surtout ses mains.

XXXxxxXXX

**Les mains de Draco**

Harry s'ennuyait ferme. Renversé dans son fauteuil, il s'amusait à faire de grosses bulles avec son malabar en poussant d'énormes soupirs à intervalles réguliers.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, cinq ans auparavant, il n'avait jamais réussi à se sentir totalement heureux. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la cause du manque qu'il ressentait en permanence. Et le fait de ne pas savoir ce qu'était ce vide, qui le prenait aux tripes, l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Il avait d'abord essayé de le combler en entretenant une relation avec Ginny. Après tout, la jeune fille l'idolâtrait et il l'aimait bien. Il était déjà convenu par à peu près tout le monde, et surtout les Weasley, qu'ils se marieraient un jour. Harry avait trouvé cette idée plutôt sympathique puisqu'elle lui permettait d'avoir enfin une famille qu'il aimait et qui lui retournait son affection. Le fait qu'il ne ressente aucune passion pour la rouquine n'était qu'un détail, il y avait après tout, des tas de mariages réussis où le couple ne s'aimait pas à la folie. Il considérait déjà Ron comme son frère et ce mariage ne ferait qu'officialiser les choses.

Une fois décidé, il lui fut facile de s'auto persuader qu'il tombait amoureux d'elle. Il fit de nombreux efforts pour coller à l'image, totalement fausse, qu'elle se faisait de lui et il joua le parfait fiancé aux petits soins pour sa promise. Elle était vive, malicieuse, agréable à regarder et elle aimait par dessus tout se montrer à son bras dans toutes les réceptions officielles où son arrivée était toujours très remarquée.

Il pensa sincèrement pendant un moment que cela pourrait combler son vide. Mais il se trompait et rapidement les disputes commencèrent. Il avait l'impression d'être avec un vampire qui suçait son énergie. Puis un jour, le point de non retour fut atteint.

Elle voulait qu'il fasse de la politique ! Lui qui n'avait envie que de se faire oublier et à qui la célébrité avait toujours semblé un fardeau !

Elle lui reprocha d'être égoïste et de ne pas penser à leur avenir. Il lui répondit qu'elle s'était trompée, qu'il ne serait jamais l'homme qu'elle voulait et que vivre avec elle était loin de le combler. Il ne serait jamais assez bien pour elle et ne pourrait pas la rendre heureuse, de la même manière qu'elle ne pourrait jamais combler le vide qu'il portait en lui.

Et la rupture fut consommée.

Cela se passa plutôt bien, à l'exception de quelques sorts douloureux lancés par la rouquine. Même Ron finit par comprendre, avec l'aide musclée d'Hermione, qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre et qu'Harry resterait son meilleur ami, faute de devenir son beau frère.

Essayer de combler son vide par une pseudo-vie amoureuse prit à Harry les deux ans nécessaires à sa formation d'Auror.

Il se dit que c'était LA solution et que poursuivre les criminels suffirait à le rendre totalement heureux. Après tout, aider les autres avait toujours été ce qu'il savait faire le mieux.

Là encore, il fut déçu.

Le travail d'un auror, au lieu de la quête exaltante qu'il imaginait, se composait à soixante pour cent de paperasserie et de tracasserie administrative. Les quarante pour cent restant était principalement des affaires sans intérêt.

Il avait traqué pendant des semaines un dangereux gang de voleurs de nains de jardin. Il avait passé des nuits entières à se geler les fesses pour finir par attraper une bande de gamins farceurs à qui il avait flanqué la trouille de leur vie rien qu'en disant « Auror Potter ».

Ses blessures de service se résumaient en un sort de rigolade vicieux, que lui avait lancé une femme qui ne voulait pas annuler le bec de canard qu'elle avait fait pousser à son mari, sous prétexte qu'il lui racontait des histoires et qu'il la trompait avec une jeune sorcière. Il avait gloussé pendant des heures avant de réussir à lui faire dire comment annuler son sortilège.

Bref, pas plus son travail que sa vie amoureuse n'avait réussi à combler son manque. C'est ce qui expliquait qu'il se balance sur sa chaise en faisant des bulles et en soupirant à fendre l'âme. C'est alors qu'un bruit de pas précipité et facilement reconnaissable se fit entendre dans le couloir.

Archibald Fortescue !

En trente secondes chrono, Harry s'était redressé, avait jeté son malabar dans la poubelle et saisit la première chemise de la pile conséquente de dossiers en souffrance qui s'entassait sur son bureau.

Harry détestait Archibald Fortescue et ce dernier le lui rendait bien. Malheureusement, il était à la tête du Département des Aurors et Harry était sous ses ordres. Même Snape en comparaison aurait pu passer pour un modèle de gentillesse et de compassion.

C'était cet imbécile qui avait pondu ce règlement stupide qui voulait qu'aucune mission importante ne soit confiée à un Auror qui n'avait pas plus de cinq ans d'expérience. Comme si la valeur attendait le nombre des années ! Harry était bien placé pour démontrer qu'on pouvait combattre avec succès un infâme mage noir à même pas dix huit ans.

Il poussa un dernier soupir avant de relever la tête au moment où la porte s'ouvrait avec fracas.

- Potter, hurla Archibald en entrant.

- Bonjour Monsieur, répondit poliment Harry.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez encore fait mais le Ministre veut vous voir immédiatement ! Ha ! Et votre formulaire 2458C est encore mal rempli, dit-il en jetant le papier d'un air dégouté sur le bureau d'Harry.

- Vraiment ? demanda le jeune homme en réprimant avec peine un sourire.

Le formulaire 2458C était son acte de résistance hebdomadaire. Il prenait un malin plaisir à toujours glisser une erreur dedans, ce qui ne manquait jamais de rendre Archibald absolument fou de rage.

- Nous verrons plus tard. Le Ministre est un homme très occupé et il nous attend. Même une célébrité de votre trempe ne peut se permettre de faire attendre le Ministre de la Magie.

Et voilà, Snape le retour. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait toujours dans la vie d'Harry quelqu'un qui se complaise à lui rendre la vie impossible ?

Depuis que Snape, à la surprise générale, s'était mis en couple avec Neville, il s'était considérablement radouci avec Harry. Enfin, autant qu'il en était capable, mais Fortescue avait immédiatement pris la relève, comme si le destin d'Harry était d'avoir toujours quelqu'un qui le haïssait sans aucune raison, son oncle et sa tante d'abord, Snape et Malfoy ensuite. Enfin, il y avait du progrès, au moins Fortescue était seul, si on exceptait Ginny évidemment.

Harry poussa un soupir et emboita le pas à Archibald qui se dirigeait à petits pas pressés vers le bureau du Ministre. Il était content de revoir Kingsley Shaklebot qu'il appréciait énormément.

Il ne voulait pas passer pour un pistonné, c'est pourquoi il avait suivi la totalité du cursus d'Auror comme les autres, même s'il en connaissait déjà la plus grande partie. De même, il ne rendait jamais visite à Kingsley qui lui en avait fait la demande à plusieurs reprises.

Il regarda Archibald remettre son uniforme déjà impeccable en place avant de frapper trois coups secs à la porte.

En pénétrant dans le bureau, l'attention d'Harry se focalisa immédiatement sur les mains de l'homme qui était assis dans le coin salon du bureau du Ministre.

Il les reconnut immédiatement. Comment oublier ces mains blanches et fines, si expressives qu'elles trahissaient son propriétaire sans qu'il s'en doute. A l'instant, elles se crispaient légèrement à intervalle régulier, signe que l'homme était nerveux. Il avait passé des heures à les observer à Poudlard et il en connaissait le moindre détail. Il s'était toujours demandé comment un être aussi odieux pouvait posséder de si belles mains, des mains de pianiste.

A leur vue, il sentit une vague de joie le traverser et il aurait bien continué à les observer pendant des heures. Malheureusement, la voix stridente de Fortescue le sortit de sa bulle de bonheur en hurlant son nom. Ça va, je sais comment je m'appelle, pensa-t-il avec ressentiment. Mais même cette voix détestée ne réussit pas à diminuer la jubilation profonde qu'il ressentit en prononçant ce nom qu'il n'avait plus dit depuis des années.

- Malfoy…

- Potter, répondit le blond avec son sourire en coin inimitable qui laissa penser à Harry qu'il était lui aussi content de retrouver son meilleur ennemi.

- Que deviens-tu ? Toujours dans les magouilles familiales ?

- J'essaye mais avec la crise les temps sont durs, répondit Draco en y prenant manifestement un grand plaisir, et toi, tu fréquentes toujours le miséreux et Mademoiselle je sais tout ? Il paraît qu'ils sont en couple, j'ai peur de voir le résultat de cette union, des gnomes rouquins aux grandes dents. Ils seront parfaits pour animer la foire de Pré-au-Lard.

- Ça sera toujours mieux que le crétin consanguin que tu vas engendrer avec ta sang pur, dit Harry en souriant à pleines dents. Il se rendait compte à quel point ses échanges venimeux avec Malfoy lui avaient manqués.

Lorsque le blond s'était rangé à ses cotés pendant la guerre, il avait d'abord pensé que c'était un piège. Il avait pesté, tempêté puis l'avait épié pendant des mois, avec l'appui bruyant de Ron et les soupirs résignés d'Hermione, pour finir par reconnaître que Malfoy n'avait comme souci que de préserver les intérêts familiaux. Comme il était persuadé qu'Harry allait gagner, Merlin seul savait pourquoi, il l'avait suivi en entrainant toute sa famille du coté de la lumière. C'est pendant cet espionnage intensif qu'Harry avait découvert que les mains de Malfoy étaient absolument fabuleuses et qu'elles trahissaient tout ce que le garçon voulait cacher.

- Crétin congénital !

- Trou du cul prétentieux !

Ce moment d'intense communion injurieuse fut interrompu par Archibald qui s'écria d'une voix indignée,

- Potter ! Comment osez-vous vous adresser de cette manière à Lord Malfoy, devant Monsieur le Ministre en plus, alors que vous n'êtes qu'un Auror apprenti, incapable de remplir correctement ses missions ! Restez à votre place !

Harry vit les mains de Draco se crisper, signe d'un profond énervement qui finissait par un échange de coups lorsqu'il était dirigé contre lui. Il doutait toutefois qu'il en arrive à ce point avec Fortescue, non pas que cela lui aurait déplu de voir l'insupportable arrogant se faire mettre une pâtée par le jeune Lord.

En relevant les yeux, il vit que le blond avait remis en place son masque dédaigneux d'aristocrate dont le sourcil relevé était la marque.

- J'ai peur de ne pas vous connaître, Monsieur ? » dit-il en toisant Fortescue de toute sa hauteur.

- Archibald Fortescue, pour vous servir Lord Malfoy, répondit Fortescue, la moustache frémissante.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous autorise à parler à Potter de cette façon ? Quelle est cette place à laquelle il doit rester, je vous prie ? S'il était resté à « sa place », vous seriez aujourd'hui, comme l'ensemble du monde sorcier, sous l'emprise d'un Mage noir mégalomane. Potter a le droit de dire ce qu'il veut aux sorciers qui ont posé leur avenir sur les épaules d'un gamin et qui lui ont gâché son enfance sans aucun remord.

Fortescue prit un joli ton rouge brique et Shacklebot, sentant la tempête se lever, choisit cet instant pour intervenir.

- Archibald, j'ai demandé à Harry de se joindre à nous sur la demande expresse de Monsieur Malfoy qui souhaite le meilleur Auror pour assurer sa protection.

- Potter ! Le meilleur Auror , explosa Archibald, je n'ai jamais entendu pareille stupidité. Le meilleur Auror n'est en aucun cas Potter. Il ne sait même pas remplir un formulaire correctement ! Monsieur Malfoy, je vais plutôt assigner à votre protection l'Auror Fitz, c'est le meilleur de tous.

Harry se réjouit de voir les mains de Malfoy s'énerver. Apparemment le petit crétin pompeux lui tapait autant sur les nerfs qu'à lui.

- Auror Fortescue, je ne doute absolument pas de la qualité de votre jugement, dit Malfoy sur un ton calme démenti par l'agitation de ses mains. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui sache remplir des formulaires mais de quelqu'un qui assure mes arrières. Et je ne confierai mes fesses à personne d'autre qu'à Potter, j'ai une totale confiance en lui.

Harry se sentit inexplicablement heureux du compliment et terriblement gêné par la bouffée de chaleur qui montait en lui à l'idée que Malfoy ne souhaite confier ses fesses à personne d'autre que lui. Il chassa bien vite cette idée importune et se concentra à nouveau sur le discours de Draco.

- Ma décision de lui confier ma sécurité est sans appel et si vous souhaitez continuer à recevoir les fonds de soutien des Malfoys pour le Département des Aurors, je vous conseille vivement de ne pas me contrarier.

Harry devait convenir que Malfoy, même s'il était un petit con arrogant, était drôlement classe lorsqu'il n'était pas la cible de sa langue acérée.

- Mais Monsieur Malfoy, vous ne pouvez pas…

- Merci Fortescue, intervint Kingsley, Harry tu es désormais affecté à la sécurité de Monsieur Malfoy et tu es détaché du Département des Aurors pour dépendre de moi.

- Certainement pas, c'est impossible ! dit Fortescue en perdant son calme.

- Discuteriez-vous mes ordres ?

Fortescue se renfrogna mais ne dit rien au grand damne de Kingsley qui se serait fait une joie d'avoir un prétexte pour le virer.

Harry en aurait pleuré de bonheur et dire qu'il devait cette joie à ce blond arrogant de Malfoy ! Il restait toutefois un léger détail à régler.

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de protection ? Je veux dire, tout d'un coup…

- Je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire, Potter. Mais l'explication risque d'être longue. Je préfère donc que nous soyons installés confortablement chez moi pour en discuter.

- Chez toi ?

- Potter, tu n'as pas changé ! Tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit. Tu dois assurer ma protection vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre et par conséquent, vivre avec moi.

Harry commençait à se demander s'il faisait une bonne affaire en quittant Fortescue, un crétin martial, pour Malfoy, un insupportable snobinard. Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, il décida que oui.

- Prends mon bras, dit Malfoy avec autorité, ce qui déplut fortement à Harry.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres ! On ne va pas se marier, répondit-il d'un ton obtus en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

- Effectivement mais sais-tu où j'habite ?

Harry allait répondre de manière acerbe mais se mordit vivement la langue. Quel idiot ! Evidemment, le blond n'habitait plus au Manoir et il ne savait pas où transplaner. Si Malfoy était un peu plus explicite aussi ! Il ne se retrouverait pas dans de telles situations. Il vit du coin de l'œil, Kingsley s'empêcher de sourire avant de prendre le bras de Draco pour abréger cette situation délicate.

Le blond, qui avait suivi tout le cheminement de pensée d'Harry sur son visage, se dit qu'il était vraiment mignon et que si Hermione avait raison – et Hermione avait toujours raison – il serait bientôt à lui. Il devait juste d'abord vérifier la théorie de la jeune fille.

XXXxxxXXX

Hermione était contrôleur financier au Ministère et elle y mettait tout son cœur, comme dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. C'est pourquoi, elle voyait très souvent Draco qui détenait de nombreux contrats, il avait obtenu, entre autre, la fourniture des uniformes d'aurors et un soir, lors d'une vérification qui n'en finissait plus, elle avait lâché innocemment,

- Sais-tu qu'Harry n'est plus avec Ginny ? Il a enfin compris qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut m'intéresser, répondit Draco, fort surpris mais il avait une telle maitrise de ses attitudes que son visage resta parfaitement impassible. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'ils feraient leur vie ensemble et qu'elle pondrait une chiée de petits rouquins.

La jeune fille eut un sourire énigmatique et tomba dans un silence très agaçant, du point de vue de Draco, qui ne put finalement se contenir très longtemps.

- Quel serpent y' avait-il au paradis ? Ils avaient l'air parfaitement heureux pourtant !

- Je croyais que cela ne t'intéressait pas

Merlin ! Que cette fille pouvait être ennuyeuse. Il se contenta de lever un sourcil et d'attendre la réponse.

- J'ai une théorie à ce sujet mais je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer…

La garce, elle avait l'air de s'amuser en plus !

- Mais pas du tout. Ta théorie, sans doute très distrayante, nous permettra de faire une pause bienvenue, dit-il en montrant d'un air dégouté tous les papiers étalés sur la table.

- Comme tu veux, dit Hermione en prenant le temps de conjurer une théière et deux tasses qu'elle servit.

En fait, Draco aurait eu besoin de quelque chose de plus fort pour la supporter mais il savait par expérience qu'Hermione ne parlerait qu'au moment de son choix, il prit donc avec résignation la tasse qu'elle lui tendait. Après quelques minutes d'un insupportable silence, elle reprit,

- Harry est gay

Draco ne dut qu'à son excellente éducation de ne pas recracher tout son thé sur Hermione, il s'étouffa juste avec et la jeune fille en profita pour ajouter,

- mais il ne le sait pas.

Puis, après avoir lâché sa bombe, elle se remit à boire son thé comme si de rien n'était. C'en était trop pour Draco qui explosa.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Comment peut-il être gay sans le savoir ? Merde, même Potter est capable de se rendre compte qu'il préfère une paire de couilles à une paire de seins !

- Langage, Draco, répondit Hermione qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

- Je m'en fous de mon langage ! Tu te rends compte du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour faire un trait sur lui parce que je croyais qu'il aimait cette saleté rousse ? Et maintenant…

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase, Hermione avait bondi.

- Je le savais ! Tu es amoureux de lui ! C'est pour ça que tu avais l'air si triste quand ils se sont mis ensemble et que tu as disparu juste après !

- Peste !

- Oses me dire que j'ai tort…

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux et réfléchit intensément. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ?

- Je ne dirais pas que tu as tort… Mais je ne dirais pas non plus que tu as raison

- C'est un oui de Serpentard, ça !

- Si tu veux, alors explique-toi

- Je dois d'abord être certaine que tu es sérieux. Harry a déjà beaucoup souffert et je ne voudrais pas que tu te moques de lui. Le jour où il tombera vraiment amoureux ce sera corps et âme et je pense qu'il est amoureux de toi - sans le savoir, bien sur.

Draco considéra un instant ce que disait Hermione. Harry serait gay et amoureux de lui ? Et tout ça sans le savoir ? Ce serait impossible pour n'importe qui mais Harry Potter était loin d'être comme tout le monde, alors…

- J'ai failli me détruire lorsqu'il s'est remis avec Ginny.

Hermione le regarda avec sérieux, connaissant la fierté des Malfoys, il en avait déjà dit beaucoup et cela suffit à la convaincre.

- Pour comprendre Harry, il faut déjà savoir qu'il a été élevé par des moldus…

- C'est sur que c'est un handicap, l'interrompit Draco en levant un sourcil ironique.

La jeune fille se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était.

- Surtout ceux-là. Ils sont totalement allergiques à tout ce qui est magique et ils n'ont jamais montré aucun amour à Harry qui a grandi, tant bien que mal, dans ce milieu où on le traitait de monstre.

- C'est incroyable, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait été choyé comme un petit prince !

- Non, ça c'était toi, Draco. Lui a eu une enfance misérable mais il n'aimerait pas savoir que je te l'ai révélée, si tu veux plus de détails, il faudra les obtenir de lui. Je t'ai raconté ça uniquement pour en venir au fait qui nous intéresse. Pour ces moldus, il y avait une monstruosité encore pire qu'être sorcier, être homosexuel.

- Mais pourquoi ? C'est stupide !

Draco était profondément surpris. Chez les sorciers, l'homosexualité était considérée comme parfaitement naturelle et les couples de même sexe n'étaient pas rares. Personne n'y faisait attention.

- Il faut que tu comprennes que les moldus, en grande partie à cause des religions, sont pour certains profondément homophobes. Il y a de nombreux homosexuels qui se font tabasser ou pire, tuer. Des jeunes, reniés par leurs parents, se retrouvent à la rue. Bref de nombreuses atrocités sont commises au nom d'un Dieu ou d'une morale.

- Et ils se disent civilisés ! Mais Harry a accepté sans aucun problème que Neville et Snape soient ensemble…

- Lorsqu'il s'agit de ses amis, Harry oublie son éducation, il n'a pour seul souci que de les voir heureux et comme Neville est parfaitement épanoui depuis qu'il est avec le Professeur Snape, il l'a accepté. Mais je peux te dire qu'il a été très choqué et il lui a fallu pas mal de temps avant de dépasser les préjugés qui lui ont été inculqués depuis qu'il est tout petit. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il est prêt à le faire pour lui-même.

Les rouages du cerveau de Draco travaillaient à plein régime, il commençait à entrevoir le plan qui lui permettrait de faire ouvrir les yeux à Harry.

- Comment peux-tu affirmer qu'il est amoureux de moi ? demanda-t-il à Hermione, car s'il était prêt à le conquérir, il ne voulait plus souffrir.

- Lorsque tu as changé de camp, il a développé une véritable obsession pour toi. Il te suivait partout et t'observait sans cesse.

- Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à me faire confiance, répondit Draco avec une pointe de tristesse qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.

- Mais sais-tu qu'il t'a observé au point d'être totalement fasciné par tes mains. Il en connaît le moindre détail et pourrait les dessiner les yeux fermés. Il m'a dit un jour qu'il n'existait rien de plus beau au monde. Bon, il a ajouté, dommage qu'elles appartiennent à un tel connard, mais je pense que si tu arrives à lui montrer que tu n'es pas – ou plus – le petit morveux prétentieux que tu étais en arrivant à Poudlard, tu as toutes tes chances.

Draco avait levé ses mains au niveau de ses yeux et les observait avec attention sans réussir à voir ce qu'elles avaient d'extraordinaire.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que le fait qu'il aime mes mains signifie qu'il soit amoureux de moi ? ça ne veut rien dire…

- Combien de parties de l'anatomie de Ginny crois-tu qu'Harry soit capable de dessiner les yeux fermés ?

Draco haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- Aucune et sais-tu ce qu'il m'a répondu lorsque je lui ai demandé quelle était la couleur de ses yeux alors que nous choisissions une robe pour son anniversaire ?

- Aucune idée…

- Heu… marron… ou bleu peut-être, fit Hermione dans une parfaite imitation d'Harry lorsqu'il était embarrassé et se passait la main dans les cheveux en les mettant encore plus en bataille qu'ils n'étaient déjà.

Draco éclata de rire devant l'imitation parfaitement réussie.

- Par contre, lorsqu'on lui demande de quelle couleur sont les tiens, il répond sans hésiter : ils paraissent bleus mais en fait ils ont la couleur de l'acier…

Hermione en avait dit assez pour persuader Draco. Il allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour séduire Harry Potter et lui faire admettre que l'homosexualité n'était pas un problème.

- D'accord, j'ai un plan parfait.

- Je te préviens, Draco, si tu fais souffrir Harry je te fais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et Ron se fera un plaisir de se joindre à moi.

- La belette est au courant ?

- C'est tellement évident que même lui s'en est rendu compte. Il était effondré par sa découverte et ne voulait pas croire que son meilleur ami était amoureux d'une fouine mais, comme moi, il est prêt à tout endurer pour qu'Harry soit heureux, même si son bonheur passe par devoir te supporter.

Draco était ému. Il avait toujours pensé que la raison principale, pour laquelle Harry ne pourrait jamais être avec lui, était ses amis. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait tort et qu'ils étaient prêts à le tolérer. Il leur en était profondément reconnaissant. Bien sûr, un Malfoy ne montre jamais de reconnaissance.

- Et bien la belette va devoir se faire une raison parce que je compte bien le conquérir ! dit-il avec son air arrogant le plus insupportable.

Hermione prit cette affirmation, avec raison, pour un merci et lui fit son sourire de miss je sais tout, auquel Draco répondit de bon cœur.

XXXxxxXXX

Harry n'aimait décidément pas les modes de transport sorciers. Il mit quelques secondes à retrouver son équilibre avant de réaliser qu'il tenait toujours fermement le bras de Draco. Il le lâcha vivement et, pour cacher son embarras, se mit à observer la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient atterri.

Le grand salon qui se révélait à ses yeux était magnifique – mais il n'en attendait pas moins des goûts luxueux de Draco Malfoy. Décoré dans des tons beiges et chocolats avec de grands canapés qui ne demandait qu'à ce que l'on s'affale dedans, bien qu'il doute que Draco soit du genre à s'affaler, et de grandes baies vitrées dont il s'approcha pour découvrir qu'elle donnaient sur un grand parc qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

- Tu vis chez les moldus ? A Londres ? demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

Draco hocha la tête avec amusement.

- J'ai en fait plusieurs résidences mais je vis principalement dans cet appartement qui a de nombreux cotés fonctionnels. Il est dans un immeuble sorcier et je peux ainsi bénéficier des avantages des deux mondes. J'ai de nombreuses affaires chez les moldus, tu sais.

- Et pas de vert serpentard ? demanda Harry avec un air malicieux.

- Pourquoi, ça te manque ?

- J'aime le vert et les Serpentards ne sont pas si mal quand on les connaît mieux. Je crois qu'ils vieillissent bien.

Si le visage de Draco restait de marbre, Harry fut ravi de voir l'effet que son compliment faisait à ses mains. Elles se détendirent puis palpitèrent de bonheur.

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire, j'ai toujours été parfait, dit-il en relevant le menton.

- Qui te dit que je parle de toi ? Tu n'es pas le seul Serpentard de ma connaissance…

- Peut-être, mais je suis le seul qui a toujours suscité ton intérêt, de quelque façon que ce soit, répondit Draco d'un air suffisant.

Harry fit un sourire en guise de réponse et se dirigea vers la cheminée au-dessus de laquelle était accroché un magnifique tableau qu'il détailla.

L'homme blond était sans conteste Draco et sa position ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il était nu et recouvrait de son corps le corps allongé sous lui dont on ne pouvait voir qu'une touffe brune échevelée et une main accrochée au dos du blond. Harry s'attarda un instant sur les fesses parfaites du Draco pictural et se dit que si l'original se rapprochait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, du portrait, il s'arrangerait pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien ! Il détailla ensuite la main du corps inconnu et s'arrêta net, bouche bée. Il leva sa main à hauteur de ses yeux pour l'examiner attentivement puis regarda le titre et l'auteur du tableau. Fantasme par Roy Camdalfo. Il se souvenait de ce nom, il avait déjà vu une exposition de ce peintre avec Hermione et il avait été profondément touché par ses toiles qui semblaient refléter ses propres émotions. Il se tourna sidéré vers Malfoy qui arborait son petit sourire en coin mais ses mains avouaient son inquiétude à la réaction d'Harry.

- Qui… qui est ce peintre ? Et c'est ma main ?

- Allons nous asseoir, Harry.

Il se dirigea vers les confortables canapés et s'assit avec élégance. Harry le suivit machinalement.

- Roy Camdalfo est l'anagramme de Draco Malfoy. J'ai toujours aimé la peinture plus que tout mais le nom des Malfoys s'associait difficilement avec l'art, surtout après les erreurs que nous avons commises pendant la guerre. J'ai donc décidé d'utiliser un autre nom pour exposer mes œuvres et je te rassure, personne n'a jamais vu celle-là. De toute façon tu es méconnaissable et sans ton obsession pour les mains tu aurais été incapable de te reconnaître.

- Je n'ai aucune obsession pour les mains ! J'ai juste observé les miennes quand j'ai commencé à être fasciné par les tiennes…

Harry se tut brusquement en se mettant à rougir. Bien, donc Hermione a dit vrai, pensa Draco en jubilant mais il se garda bien de tout commentaire.

- Et moi j'ai été fasciné par toi dés notre première rencontre. Tu étais le seul à ne pas être impressionné par mon nom et ma fortune. Tout le monde savait qui j'étais dans le monde sorcier et tout le monde voulait mon amitié. Sauf toi. Harry Potter. Et lorsque tu as préféré l'amitié de Ron à la mienne, j'ai réagi comme l'enfant gâté que j'étais…

- Un insupportable morveux, le coupa Harry en souriant.

Draco fit une grimace explicite et continua,

- J'avais toujours eu tout ce que je voulais et je voulais ton amitié mais tu me l'as refusé, alors j'ai réagi par la provocation. Si je ne pouvais pas devenir ton ami, j'allais devenir ton pire ennemi.

- Tu n'as pas réussi, non plus ! Mon pire ennemi a toujours été Voldemort !

Draco acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête et reprit,

- Puis un jour, j'ai réalisé que cela ne menait à rien. Voldemort n'avait aucune chance contre toi, l'amour que tu portais comme une amure te rendait invincible face à cet être qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. J'ai persuadé mon père, avec l'aide de ma mère, qu'il allait droit dans le mur et c'est ainsi que nous avons rejoins l'ordre du Phénix. Comme Severus, nous sommes devenus des espions.

- Et pourquoi as-tu peint ça ? demanda Harry en faisant un geste vers le tableau.

Draco inspira et se lança, il était à un point où soit Harry partait en courant, soit Hermione avait raison et il avait une chance.

- Tout d'abord, je dois te dire que je ne te l'aurais jamais montré si cela n'avait un rapport direct avec mon besoin de protection.

Harry fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il avait toute son attention.

- Pendant ces années où je t'ai côtoyé, j'ai réalisé que je tombais amoureux de toi mais j'ai aussi compris lorsque tu t'es remis avec la rouquine que tu ne me rendrais jamais la pareille. Tu étais un hétéro pur et dur et tu ne me regarderais jamais de cette manière. L'expérience m'avait appris que quelque soit la force de mon désir, je n'avais aucun moyen de te convaincre. Après la guerre, c'était au-dessus de mes forces de te regarder être heureux avec elle, alors je suis parti. Je devais t'oublier et je ne suis pas très fier de ce que j'ai fait pour y parvenir. J'ai fréquenté tous les bars gays de la Ville, j'ai pris tout un tas de substances illégales et j'ai baisé avec tout ce qui me passait sous la main. C'est une de ses baises sans lendemain qui me pose problème aujourd'hui. Justin Shamrock. Il est tombé amoureux de moi et depuis il me harcèle. Je reçois une lettre tous les jours et elles deviennent de plus en plus agressives, la dernière était posée sur la table de mon salon.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a réussi à entrer chez toi ? Malgré toutes les protections ? dit Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oui. J'ai appris par la suite qu'il était langue de plomb. J'imagine qu'il a ainsi accès à des informations confidentielles. J'ai besoin de discrétion pour régler cette affaire et c'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel à toi. J'ai une confiance illimitée en toi.

- Tu ne veux pas que ton homosexualité soit révélée ? demanda Harry, le visage impénétrable, ce qui déstabilisa beaucoup Draco qui avait l'habitude d'y voir toutes les émotions du brun.

- Pas du tout ! Mon homosexualité ne me pose aucun problème, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu penses ça.

- Tes parents sont au courant ?

- Bien sur.

- Et Pansy Parkinson, elle le sait aussi ?

Draco éclata de rire devant l'air contrarié d'Harry qui n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié la brune.

- Elle doit le savoir depuis à peu près nos quatre ans où je passais mon temps à regarder les magasines de mode ! D'ailleurs je pense que mon homosexualité était connue de tous les Serpentards.

- Et ils t'ont accepté pour chef ? demanda Harry sincèrement étonné.

- Les préférences sexuelles n'ont rien à voir avec la capacité à diriger. Tout le monde sait ça !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux cacher si ton homosexualité ne te pose pas de problème ?

- Mon identité de peintre et le fait que je me sois drogué pendant deux ans. Si l'homosexualité ne pose pas problème, ces deux faits pourraient me nuire dans le monde des affaires et malheureusement, Shamrock est au courant des deux. Il me le dit clairement dans ses lettres.

- Tu les as conservées ?

Draco hocha la tête et de dirigea vers la cuisine d'où il revint avec un sac poubelle rempli à ras bord.

Harry parcourut quelques lettres pendant un long moment et son visage restait toujours impénétrable, ce qui ennuyait considérablement Draco qui aurait donné toute sa fortune pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il se dit, à juste titre, qu'Harry était en mode Auror mais il aurait vraiment aimé une réaction sur ses aveux, même négative.

Lorsqu'Harry releva les yeux vers lui, il ne put y voir qu'une colère immense.

- Ce type est un malade. Après avoir voulu te baiser de toutes les manières imaginables, il te menace carrément de t'enlever et de faire de toi son jouet sexuel ! C'est intolérable !

Draco frissonna devant la puissance qui émanait d'Harry. Sa magie était en colère et cela attirait le blond comme un aimant. Il avait envie de se jeter sur lui, d'arracher ses vêtements et de le prendre violemment. Il fut ramené à terre par la voix coléreuse d'Harry.

- Bien. Je vais d'abord m'occuper de mettre ce malade hors d'état de nuire et ensuite nous aurons une discussion au sujet de ton imbécillité.

Aïe ! Ce n'était pas très bon ça mais Draco n'avait aucune intention de le contrarier, il hocha donc la tête pour montrer son accord. Après tout, cela faisait partie du plan. Il allait maintenant lui montrer que l'homosexualité était parfaitement courante et acceptée dans le monde sorcier.

- Où peut-on trouver ce malade ?

Après un tempus, Draco répondit,

- Je pense qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être à l'Arc en ciel…

- La boite dans la rue principale de Pré-Au-Lard ?

- Oui. Tu connais ? demanda Draco vraiment étonné. C'était une boite spécialisée dans les rencontres d'un soir et bien qu'elle soit ouverte à tous, la clientèle était plutôt homosexuelle.

Harry haussa les épaules avant d'attraper la main de Draco pour les faire transplaner. Le blond n'était pas remis de son étonnement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le vigile qui salua Harry en l'appelant pas son nom.

- C'est quoi cette merde ! s'exclama Draco qui n'avait pas du tout prévu que les choses se passent ainsi.

- Langage, Draco, répondit Harry en entrant dans la boite, montre-moi ce cinglé et laisse-moi faire. Tu m'attends au bar.

Avant que Draco ne puisse protester, Harry ajouta,

- Et pas un mot. Nous discuterons plus tard, crois-moi, tu ferais mieux de garder ta salive et tes forces pour ce moment.

Draco déglutit, il était dépassé par les évènements mais on pouvait toujours s'attendre à tout avec Harry Potter et surtout à l'inattendu ! Il se contenta donc de lui montrer Justin qui était en train de se trémousser sur la piste.

Harry lui montra le bar du doigt d'un geste impérieux puis il se dirigea d'une démarche assurée en direction de Shamrock.

Depuis quand Harry était-il aussi autoritaire ? Peut-être son métier d'Auror ? Ou alors peut-être appréciait-il de se faire obéir de Draco Malfoy ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait devoir perdre cette mauvaise habitude. Un Malfoy domine toujours, dit la voix de son père dans sa tête et Draco hocha avec conviction la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Harry qui s'était rapproché de Justin et bougeait langoureusement contre lui.

Toutes les maximes serinées par son père lorsqu'il était jeune disparurent pour être remplacées par un vent de luxure. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule personne dont l'existence devenait le monde de Draco. Il se tendit, sans même s'en rendre compte, dans sa direction. Harry Potter était la définition même du mot sexy. Draco laissa échapper un gémissement de convoitise et, à l'instant, il n'avait plus qu'un désir, le brun devait arrêter de se frotter contre ce cloporte et venir se frotter à lui. Il lui abandonnerait son corps et le laisserait libre d'en disposer à sa guise. Son désir devenait douloureux, Draco n'avait jamais eu l'habitude d'attendre ce qu'il désirait et, comme toujours, Harry Potter faisait exception à la règle.

Des personnes passèrent devant lui en riant et lui cachèrent provisoirement la vision de cet Harry lascif qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il les maudit et les foudroya du regard puis, dés qu'ils furent partis, il chercha des yeux le démon tentateur qui venait de se révéler.

Mais il eut beau chercher, il n'était nulle part. Shamrock non plus, d'ailleurs.

Merlin ! Ce petit cloporte avait entrainé Harry dans un coin pour une affaire vite faite ! Non, impossible ! Harry était beaucoup trop fort et totalement hétéro, sauf avec Draco bien entendu…

Il était plus probable que Shamrock soit en train de geindre en dépeignant Draco comme le méchant de l'histoire. Il n'aurait jamais dû mêler Harry à cette histoire. Après tout, il était tout à fait capable de s'en occuper lui-même.

Tout ça était la faute d'Hermione… et d'Harry qui ne réagit jamais comme on s'y attend !

Il avala trait sur trait deux cocktails avant de reprendre le cours de ses réflexions qui, allez savoir pourquoi, se firent plus optimistes. La meilleure hypothèse étant qu'Harry soit parti aux toilettes et que Justin soit parti tout court…

Il sursauta violemment lorsqu'il sentit une présence tout près de lui et qu'une voix susurra à son oreille.

- C'est réglé Draco, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de Justin Shamrock mais il va falloir que tu m'expliques le but de toute cette mascarade. On va chez toi ?

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'Harry entendait par là mais la tactique à suivre était toute trouvée et digne du Serpentard qu'il était : tout nier en bloc.

- Je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu entends par là mais je te suis, dit-il d'un ton qui voulait paraître décidé mais qui fit sourire Harry.

- Ho oui, tu vas me suivre… et ça va être dur, très dur, répondit-il d'un ton qui envoya une série de frisson dans l'échine de Draco mais qui ne fut rien comparé à l'effet que lui fit la main d'Harry posée dans le bas de son dos pour le faire avancer.

Merlin, s'il me met dans cet état rien qu'en posant sa main, qu'est-ce que ce serait s'il se mettait à me caresser.

A ce moment, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de Draco, Harry se mit à faire des petits mouvements circulaires. Un incendie se propagea dans tout le corps du blond et finit sa course dans son sexe qui commença immédiatement à se dresser.

Un gémissement, étouffé par ce qui lui restait de volonté, s'échappa des lèvres du blond. En plus, il lit dans mes pensées ! pensa-t-il.

- Pas besoin Draco, tu penses à voix haute, lui dit Harry en soufflant sur son oreille et en se collant aux fesses du blond qui sentit clairement la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

- Quoi ? Que ?... réussit à dire le blond avant de se sentir entrainé dans un transplanage d'escorte, pendant lequel il entendit la voix de son père : un Malfoy ne bafouille pas !

XXXxxxXXX

- Alors Draco, explique-moi pourquoi tu as eu besoin de moi pour te débarrasser de cette larve gémissante à qui j'ai foutu une telle trouille, rien qu'en lui parlant, qu'il s'est fait dessus ? dit Harry en plaquant Draco contre un mur de l'entrée.

Merlin, une seule pensée parvenait au cerveau du blond qui n'arrivait plus à faire tourner correctement ses petites cellules grises: Hermione avait raison ! Il sentait l'érection d'Harry contre le haut de sa cuisse et le brun exhalait la sensualité par tous les pores. Je vais mourir… Il faut allumer la clim !

- Je ne comprends pas… Je t'assure que Shamrock est vraiment un dangereux maniaque. Il a dû être impressionné par toi… Tu sais le sauveur du monde sorcier et tout le bataclan…

Ces yeux verts qu'il pouvait admirer de près, de très près… Et ce visage qui ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion… C'était déstabilisant… Normalement c'est moi qui fais ça !

Harry plissa les yeux et se rapprocha encore.

Ouiii, gémit mentalement Draco, baise-moi, fais de moi ce que tu veux… Cet air autoritaire est vraiment bandant.

- Je constate que tu ne parleras que sous la torture. C'est bien ça, Draco ?

Un Malfoy ne parle pas, même sous la torture !

Harry joignit le geste à la parole et Draco se retrouva nu, les poignets attachés à la tête de son lit avec un Harry Potter, toujours habillé, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

- Alors Draco, tu vas me raconter ce qui s'est tramé dans cette jolie tête blonde pour que tu inventes un pareil mensonge ? Y'a-t-il une partie de ton histoire qui soit vraie ? Ou bien tout est-il inventé dans le but de te moquer de moi ?

Harry le frôlait sans jamais le toucher vraiment et c'était insupportable, Draco avait tellement rêvé d'être dans cette situation, enfin peut-être pas menotté…

Un Malfoy ne se laisse pas menotter !

- Ho lâches-moi ! hurla Draco qui vit avec perplexité Harry faire un bond pour se relever, il comprit alors qu'il avait encore parlé à voix haute.

- Pas toi, idiot ! C'est mon père…

Harry sortit sa baguette et regarda frénétiquement de droite à gauche.

Draco, qui avait été relâché dans le mouvement, ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire devant l'expression d'Harry qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Le blond fit un geste de la main pour le faire revenir vers lui. Harry obéit et vint de blottir dans les bras de Draco qui l'attira contre lui en respirant à pleins poumons son odeur.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé de te tenir comme ça. Mon père n'est pas ici mais j'entends dans ma tête les maximes stupides qu'il m'a répétées pendant toute mon enfance sur ce qu'un Malfoy doit faire.

- Quel emmerdeur ! Il arrive à me pourrir la vie même sans être là, dit Harry en boudant.

- Crois-moi, moi aussi ! J'aime beaucoup ton coté dominateur.

Draco en profita pour déshabiller à son tour Harry d'un coup de baguette. Il entendit la respiration d'Harry s'accélérer et commença à caresser son ventre en laissant sa main descendre vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Mais Harry l'attrapa et la porta à ses lèvres avec dévotion puis il enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

- Attend Draco, moi aussi je rêve de faire l'amour avec toi mais je crois que nous devons d'abord clarifier les choses.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Gémit le blond.

- Non, répondit Harry en se retournant pour lui faire face mais sans lâcher sa main. Puis il inclina la tête en attente d'une explication.

Draco soupira puis commença à expliquer à Harry que ce qu'il lui avait raconté était vrai puis il lui relata l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec Hermione et pour finir, le plan génial qu'il avait concocté pour lui faire prendre conscience qu'il pouvait être homosexuel sans aucun problème, que ce n'était absolument pas contre nature. Evidemment, il devait choisir d'avoir une relation avec lui, sinon cela se révèlerait totalement contre nature !

Harry éclata de rire sous le regard furieux de Draco qui commença à se renfrogner.

- Hermione est une menteuse, une adorable menteuse mais une menteuse quand même !

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible, c'est une Gryffondor pure et dure ! C'est comme si tu me disais que MCGonagal entretient une relation cachée avec Dumbledore !

- Je pourrais te le dire mais là n'est pas le sujet. Elle savait très bien que j'étais tombé follement amoureux de toi et tu es un idiot de ne pas avoir envoyé des signaux clairs ! On a perdu cinq ans à cause de ta stupidité.

- Comment ça je n'ai pas envoyé de signaux ? Et toi, alors ? Tu crois que le signal était clair quand tu t'es remis avec la pétasse rousse ? J'aurais dû comprendre quoi ?

Harry se prit le nez entre ses doigts et respira un bon coup.

- Il va falloir qu'on perde l'habitude de se disputer pour un rien. Je t'accorde que nous sommes deux idiots. J'étais persuadé que tu finirais avec la Parkinson pour continuer une belle lignée de sangs purs… Je pensais que, même si par chance tu étais bi, tu n'assumerais pas au grand jour une relation homosexuelle, que dans ton milieu il fallait obligatoirement une descendance… C'est pour ça que j'ai mis du temps à digérer la relation de Snape et Neville, surtout quand j'ai appris que sa grand mère approuvait ! C'est à ce moment que j'ai rompu avec Ginny et que j'ai essayé de te rencontrer mais tu étais introuvable, à chaque fois que j'arrivais quelque part, tu venais juste de partir.

- Avec Pansy, beurk, quelle idée !

- Avoue que tu en donnais toutes les apparences.

- D'accord, nous sommes deux idiots. J'ai passé mon temps à t'éviter parce que je ne savais pas que tu avais rompu. De toute façon, cela n'aurait rien changé, j'étais intimement persuadé que tu étais hétéro et je ne voulais plus souffrir… Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi Hermione m'a raconté cette histoire.

- Hermione me connaît par cœur. Elle savait que je ne tenterais rien, je m'engluais dans un travail qui m'ennuie avec un con pour chef et je me perdais dans des rencontres d'un soir où comme par hasard je n'avais que des partenaires blonds. C'est comme ça que je connais l'Arc en Ciel. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que je ne t'étais pas indifférent mais je n'y croyais plus. Tout m'était égal. J'imagine qu'elle en a eu marre et qu'elle a décidé de prendre les choses en main.

- C'est très Serpentard ! dit Draco avec admiration, donc tu m'aimes ?

Harry l'observa quelques instants avec intensité, avant de répondre,

- oui

- C'est parfait parce que je t'aime aussi et maintenant tu es à moi. Si nous reprenions où nous en étions, j'aime beaucoup ton coté autoritaire et comme tu as pulvérisé la voix de mon père, je peux en profiter, dit Draco en s'allongeant à nouveau et en enchainant lui-même ses poignets à la tête du lit.

Il écarta les jambes et se passa la langue sur les lèvres dans un geste d'une sensualité époustouflante.

- A vos ordres, Monsieur Malfoy, dit Harry, il y a tellement longtemps que j'ai envie de faire ça.

Il avança langoureusement puis commença à torturer les têtons de Draco qui se tendirent immédiatement. Il caressa ensuite la totalité du corps qui s'offrait à lui avec vénération, il s'attarda longuement sur les cicatrices du sectumsempra, qu'il lui avait lancé dans ce qui semblait être une autre vie. Il commença à les embrasser puis descendit toujours plus bas jusqu'à être au niveau du sexe de Draco qui était tendu au maximum.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi…

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un gémissement, le blond ayant perdu la capacité de parler au moment où il avait senti le souffle d'Harry sur son sexe sensible.

Harry déposa d'abord quelques baisers sur la tête avant d'engouffrer toute la longueur dans sa bouche. Les sensations de Draco étaient amplifiées par le fait qu'il était attaché et à la merci des merveilleuses tortures d'Harry. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps et essaya de prévenir le brun qui n'écouta pas. Draco jouit d'une manière spectaculaire, tout son corps se tendit et il perdit presque conscience.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il était dans les bras d'Harry qui l'avait détaché et caressaient ses mains avec adoration.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

- Oui mais et toi ? demanda Draco soudain inquiet qui se redressa pour constater que le sexe d'Harry était au repos.

- J'ai joui rien qu'en te regardant, dit piteusement Harry en baissant la tête.

Draco sourit et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser tendrement, le baiser s'approfondit et il contenait tous ces sentiments qu'ils avaient contenus depuis si longtemps.

- Je te propose qu'on dorme un peu avant le deuxième round, il est quand même quatre heures du matin. Et après tout, on a toute la vie pour faire l'amour.

Joignant le geste à la parole il entraina Harry, en l'enlaçant toujours, et tira les couvertures sur eux.

S'il avait été un chat, Harry en aurait ronronné de bonheur. Juste avant de s'endormir, il réalisa qu'il ne ressentait plus de vide, il était enfin complet.

C'était donc ça !

FIN

**Le bonus de Tania**

Cela se passa plutôt bien, à l'exception de quelques sorts douloureux lancés par la rouquine. (Un Chauve-furie ?) Même Ron finit par comprendre, avec l'aide musclée d'Hermione, qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre et qu'Harry resterait son meilleur ami, faute de devenir son beau-frère. (Ouf, ça finit plutôt bien ! mais pourquoi Hermione qui est très intelligente et qui connait bien Harry, n'a pas vu le manège de celui-ci et ne va pas faire réfléchir avant ?)

Il se dit que c'était LA solution et que poursuivre les criminels suffirait à le rendre totalement heureux. (Bien sûr que non. C'était comme pour Ginny, une suite logique que les gens l'ont poussé à croire. De plus, il avait été presque formé pour ça, à cause de la prophétie, mais s'il n'y avait pas eu cette dernière, Harry aurait été inspiré par autres chose ! Comme l'enseignement, les créatures magiques…) Après tout, aider les autres avait toujours été ce qu'il savait faire le mieux. (Oui, mais pas forcément en tant que soldat !)

Même Snape en comparaison aurait pu passer pour un modèle de gentillesse et de compassion. (Ha ce point ?! Alors que mon Severus est le maitre incontesté du sadisme, de la répartie, et de la ruse ?)

Et voilà, Snape le retour. (Hey ! on ne compare pas ce…truc, à mon grand et génialissime Severus d'amour !)

- Potter ! Le meilleur Auror , explosa Archibald, je n'ai jamais entendu pareille stupidité. (Mais lave toi le cerveau avec de la javel !) Le meilleur Auror n'est en aucun cas Potter. (C'est probablement le meilleur de tout le service, crétin !) Il ne sait même pas remplir un formulaire correctement ! (parce qu'il fait expert pour te faire chi*** tourner en bourrique, vielle bique !)

Ou alors peut-être appréciait-il de se faire obéir de Draco Malfoy ? (ho non, l'inverse ! c'est Drago qui domine !) Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait devoir perdre cette mauvaise habitude. (Que oui !) Un Malfoy domine toujours, dit la voix de son père dans sa tête et Draco hocha avec conviction la tête (en synchro avec la bêta !)

- Je te propose qu'on dorme un peu avant le deuxième round, il est quand même quatre heures du matin. Et après tout, on a toute la vie pour faire l'amour. (… heu, tu vas pas me faire ça, hein Agathe… ?!)

C'était donc ça ! (NANNNNNN ! * tombe à genoux en criant : POURRRRQUOIIIII !?* bien sûr que j'ai aimé, que la fin est juste merveilleuse, et touchante, que la boucle est bouclé, mais…. Mais pourrrquoii pas de citron avec Drago en dominannnnt ?! Snif !)

Pour toute plainte, merci de vous adresser à FFnet !

XXXxxxXXX

J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire cet OS que j'en ai pris à l'écrire. Merci beaucoup d'être passés par là !


End file.
